Flores
by Amelia Badguy
Summary: Él era un ángel del señor, por ende las enfermedades humanas no debían afectarlo, pero claro, nunca pensó que cuando su gracia fuera arrancada de su cuerpo, aquella flor comenzaría a crecer. [Reto "Hanahaki" de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms" de Facebook]


**Flores**

* * *

 **Resumen:** Él era un ángel del señor, por ende las enfermedades humanas no debían afectarlo, pero claro, nunca pensó que cuando su gracia fuera arrancada de su cuerpo, aquella flor comenzaría a crecer. [Reto "Hanahaki" de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms" de Facebook]

 **Disclairmer:** Supernatural no me pertenece ~

* * *

 **Capítulo único**

 _Por Amelia Badguy._

 _1.544 palabras según Word._

En los humanos existía una extraña enfermedad, la cual la había visto nacer desde el primer día, ver como se expandía por todo el mundo. También estuvo presente en el momento en que los humanos encontraron una solución a esa enfermedad, que en verdad parecía una maldición más que una respuesta, pero al menos salvaba la vida de esa persona, si es que eso se podía considerar vida, lo que esa persona seguía teniendo.

Era la enfermedad de Hanahaki, una extraña enfermedad que tenía que ver con el amor no correspondido. Cuando una persona tenía un amor verdadero, el cual no correspondido, una flor comenzaba a crecer en su pecho, llenando sus pulmones con pétalos de flores, haciendo que los escupiera en ataques de tos que eran de verdad un suplicio para la persona afectada, siendo que su único remedio, por decirlo de alguna manera, era extirpar aquella flor de tu interior, pero al hacerlo, también se removían las emociones del paciente, quedando como una persona que sólo existía, sin emoción alguna, sin experimentar nada.

Él sabía bien que las emociones eran lo que hacía a los seres humanos aquello, humanos, que decían sus cosas, que retaban a su propio destino con una fiereza que nunca hubiera podido posible ver en otra criatura de la creación.

El era un ángel del señor y como un ángel no tenía enfermedades ni nada de aquello, su gracia se encargaba de curar todos sus males, pero claro, nunca estuvo en su mente que Metatron iba a hacer aquello.

Metatron lo engañó y uso su gracia para hacer que todos los ángeles cayeran del cielo. Si bien no eran humanos, propiamente como tal, ya no tenían sus alas y eran un blanco fácil, confundidos, atontados por todo lo nuevo del mundo humano, pero él no tenía su gracia.

Él era un humano en cuerpo y todo, es decir, tenía el cuerpo de Jimmy Novak, después de todo Jimmy estaba en el cielo y él se había quedado con aquel cuerpo. Un cuerpo humano que era verdaderamente una peste, aunque comer no estaba para nada mal, las otras funciones de su cuerpo eran algo molesto, como el hecho de tener que orinar y todo eso.

Cuando al fin había dado con Dean y con Sam se había alegrado demasiado, estaría con ellos en el búnker, todo estaría bien y podría seguir los casos con ellos, ver cómo resolver todo el problema de los ángeles caídos y como quitarle su poder a Metatron, el único ángel que quedaba con todos sus poderes como tal.

Pero todas sus ilusiones habían muerto cuando Dean lo había echado del búnker y había vuelto a la calle, así de sencillo. No tenía mucha idea de qué hacer hasta que consiguió un trabajo. No le habían pedido demasiadas cosas, lo cual de verdad había sido bueno pues no tenía ni identidad ni nada de aquello, sólo un nombre, Steve.

Sus primeros días en aquella tienda fue algo sencillo, hasta la primera vez que tocio con demasiada fuerza y pudo verlo en la palma de su mano, junto con un pequeño rastro de sangre. Su condena, un pétalo de flor, que únicamente significaba que su amor verdadero no era correspondido.

—

Durante semanas tuvo que lidiar con eso, cada vez se le hacía más difícil respirar, pero no era como si fuera a tener dinero para una operación o algo así, no podía simplemente extirpar la flor que estaba creciendo en su cuerpo, aquellos pétalos que iban llenando sus pulmones.

Como ángel no había sufrido eso, aun si Dean lo hubiera apartado de su lado antes de todo aquello, nada hubiera crecido en su pecho, pero ahora era un humano, un humano indefenso, que estaba sometido a aquella terrible enfermedad que acabaría lento con su vida y lo sabía perfectamente bien, pues aunque se decía que podría vivir con eso —escupiendo pétalos de flores durante el día—, sabía bien que un humano no sobreviviría a aquello y la verdad estaba dicha, se estaba resignando a que después de todo lo ocurrido, sus múltiples muertes —haber explotado a causa de un arcángel, cuando Lucifer lo hizo explotar, cuando había muerto a causa de los leviatanes y todo aquello—, la definitiva iba a ser simplemente una enfermedad humana, una enfermedad de amor no correspondido.

—

Cuando su gracia había vuelto a él, su verdadera gracia, la flor había dejado de crecer en su interior, pero eso no significaba que la flor se había ido, eso era algo que simplemente no podía quitar de su cuerpo. Por cada pétalo que escupía a veces, ese pétalo volvía a crecer, pero no era más allá de eso, parecía ser su maldición personal.

Era un ángel del señor nuevamente, pero esa flor seguía en su pecho, la flor de su amor no correspondido hacía Dean Winchester, la persona por la cual haría todo, por la cual sacrificaría cada cosa en su mundo, a la cual seguiría ciegamente.

— Castiel — La voz de Kelly lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la mujer había estado trabajando en el cuarto de Jack, el bebé que era el hijo de Lucifer, pero que él cuidaría sin importar nada, le enseñaría todo lo que pudiera, para que fuera una buena persona, un buen ser humano.

— ¿Ocurre algo con la cuna? — Le preguntó mientras dejaba con cuidado uno de los tantos paquetes de pañales que habían comprado. Si algo sabía de bebés es que los bebés necesitaban eso, todas las páginas en internet lo decían, pensó.

— Nada, es sólo que encontré este pétalo con sangre, ¿ocurrió algo? — La mujer lo miró con atención, acariciando su redondeado vientre mientras que con su mano le enseñaba uno de los pétalos que sin querer había escupido esa mañana. No había notado que lo había hecho en la habitación de Jack.

Por lo general cuando escupía aquellos pétalos siempre los ocultaba, sin desear que nadie viera que una flor de amor no correspondido estaba en su interior.

— Eso... bueno... yo lo escupí, Kelly... — No vio la necesidad de mentirle a aquella mujer, es decir, dentro de poco ella daría a luz y se llevaría toda la verdad junto a ella, el conocimiento de que él estaba escupiendo pétalos de flores por su amor no correspondido — Hubo un tiempo en que fui humano... no tenía mi gracia y durante ese tiempo una flor, de la enfermedad de Hanahaki comenzó a crecer en mi pecho, pero cuando mi gracia volvió, el crecimiento de la flor se estancó, pero aún escupo flores de vez en cuando.

— Oh, Castiel... — La joven no supo que decir, había oído de esa enfermedad, pero en el último siglo era tan difícil encontrar un amor verdadero, que esa enfermedad se estaba resumiendo en extraños casos, pero claro, no debió sorprenderle que alguien como Castiel la fuera a padecer, cuando Castiel amaba o sentía un ideal por algo, lo hacía de corazón, siempre seguro con lo que estaba haciendo.

Con cuidado se acercó a él y acarició su mejilla con suavidad con una de sus manos, con la cual no estaba acariciando su vientre. El ángel dio un pequeño brinco como siempre lo hacía, mirando confundido a aquella humana que lo miraba con una especie de simpatía en su rostro.

— Es Dean, ¿cierto? — No quería preguntar mucho más, pero en el corto tiempo que había pasado con ellos era algo evidente que Castiel estaba enamorado por Dean Winchester. En un principio había pensado que era algo mutuo, pero esa flor en el interior del ángel decía simplemente lo contrario a toda aquella situación.

— Sí — Suspiró pesadamente, mirando a la joven con atención, sabía que ella no lo diría ni nada por eso le confió aquel secreto a Kelly.

Aunque la verdad, con los siguientes sucesos que ocurrieron, de Kelly dando a luz y Lucifer atacando para llevarse a su hijo, ambos se llevaron aquel secreto que Castiel tenía, de aquella flor que crecía en su pecho, a su tumba.

—

— ¿Mi padre murió a causa de su enfermedad? — Había dejado que Jack y Sam subieran a ver el cuerpo de Kelly en el piso superior de aquella cabaña, mientras él se quedaba con el cuerpo de Castiel ahí y lo había comenzado a preparar para cremar su cuerpo, darle un funeral de cazador como lo merecía, siendo que no había podido evitar escuchar aquella pregunta de parte del chico, después de todo sus instintos estaban demasiado alerta con él, era el hijo del maldito diablo.

— ¿Cual enfermedad? — Escuchó la voz de Sammy, curiosa, después de todo Castiel había muerto al ser apuñalado por Lucifer.

— Papá y mamá lo conversaron, papá tenía una flor creciendo en su pecho... porque su amor no era correspondido por Dean, ¿por eso Dean esta tan enojado? — La verdad no siguió escuchando más y su mirada se dirigió al cuerpo de Castiel.

Destapó su rostro y lo observó. No quería hacer aquello, pero abrió la boca del ángel con cuidado, queriendo ver algo, sin desear encontrarlo en realidad, pero ahí fue donde lo vio, un último pequeño pétalo, de un amor que Castiel siempre considero algo no correspondido, cuando ese amor si lo había sido... sólo, no habían tenido el tiempo suficiente para decirlo. Les había faltado el maldito tiempo.


End file.
